


How to tell your friends you’re banging your karate nemesis

by Amymone



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Just Daniel and Johnny trying to break the news to the old Cobras that they’re banging.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 56
Kudos: 151





	How to tell your friends you’re banging your karate nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashgard/gifts).



> A fill for [this prompt ](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=165310#cmt165310) on the cobra kai kink meme.

“Are you sure you told them about me tagging along?” Daniel asks Johnny for probably the fifth time today, as they are getting out of the car and walking towards the bar.

And Johnny for the fifth time goes through the whole drill before answering. He swallows deeply, looks down at his feet and scratches the skin behind his ear.

Daniel should have seen it coming a mile away, really.

“Yeah, man. Stop asking me that.”

Daniel nods but just as they are about to enter the Reseda dive that Johnny loves, Daniel catches his wrist before grabbing the door handle.

“And last time you went out with them, you told them about us, right? About our relationship?”

“I’ve already told you all that, LaRusso. Now are we going inside or what?”

Daniel ignores him. “And they are cool with it?”

Johnny lifts his shoulders. “Yeah, sure.”

They step inside the dimly lit bar, and Daniel cringes again at the dirty floor and the peeling walls. He swears to God he’s even seen cockroaches running around this place. Or were they bees? Anyway, the only reason Daniel doesn’t veto it, it’s because Johnny has grown extremely fond of the place since this is the exact same spot that they were not being at each other throats' for the very first time and actually bonded over karate father figures and shared ex-girlfriends.

He feels a slight tug on his elbow and then Johnny is gesturing towards the back, where the booths are. Bobby and Jimmy are sitting in one of them, two pints of beer already on the table.

They start walking towards them and when they are just a few feet away from the table, the ex-Cobras raise their heads from the screen of Jimmy’s cell phone (probably looking at pictures of his family) and glance in their direction.

And even if Daniel has been suspecting that Johnny was completely bullshitting him, the looks of utter confusion on their faces makes him want to punch that asshole’s lights out.

Jimmy actually stands up from his seat and rushes over to him.

“Daniel? Is that you?”

Daniel puts on his best car salesman fake smile and tries not to show that he’s internally seething. “One and the same, Jimmy. How you’ve been?”

“Great, great!” Jimmy says and gives him a small hug. He then turns his attention to Johnny. They hug too before Jimmy starts going back to the table, not asking any more awkward questions like ‘what the hell is Daniel LaRusso doing here, in a reunion of the old Cobra Kai gang.’

As soon as Jimmy turns his back to them, Daniel tries to catch Johnny’s eyes in order to glare at him and silently convey a death threat. But Johnny doesn’t turn his head, instead he rushes towards the booth, closing the small distance in quick strides.

“Come sit, guys.” Bobby is waving at them from the table.

Johnny and Bobby share a side hug and then Johnny plops down next to him. Daniel groans under his breath.

Jimmy is already at his seat opposite Bobby, patting the spot beside him. Daniel smiles at him again (seriously out of all the ex-Cobras Jimmy looks like the sweetest soul) and scoots over next to him.

“You guys want something to drink, right?” Bobby asks them, signaling for the waitress but Johnny cuts him off.

“No, no I’ll get it.” He offers in a rush and he’s out of the booth again in a second. Daniel is beyond rage at this point. He tries really hard to suppress it though, cause he doesn’t want to take it out on Johnny’s friends.

With Johnny gone, the tension at the table becomes tangible.

“So.” Bobby begins after a while. “Johnny told us at some point that you two have been in touch.”

“Oh did he? Well yeah. Apparently, the Valley isn’t big enough when karate is involved.”

They both chuckle at that but then they share a look between them.

“You are teaching karate too, right?” asks Jimmy.

Daniel looks over to the bar before answering. Johnny is staring at them but as soon as Daniel’s eyes catch his, he quickly turns around towards the bar. Daniel rolls his eyes. Man, what a fucking pussy.

“Yeah, I had really missed it.” He pauses for a second, tapping his fingers at the scratched wood of the table. “We actually joined forces.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bobby asks him, taking a swig from his beer.

“Johnny and me. We teach karate. Together.” And okay he might make it sound a bit more dramatic that it actually is (and trust him, it is a lot!) but he can’t wait for Johnny to have to deal with the aftermath of Daniel’s revelations--

Who is he kidding? He’s the one that will have to clean up Johnny’s messes, as always.

“Wow. Really?” Jimmy inquires. “We thought that--

“What? That we hated each other?”

“Hate is such a strong word, Daniel.” Bobby says furrowing his brows. Oh great, he’s in for a sermon too. Daniel still can’t get over the fact that Bobby freaking Brown is a priest now. Or is he a minister or something? Anyway.

“Well, we decided to put the past behind us. Especially, after that whole Kreese fiasco.”

“Oh yeah. Listen, Daniel, you should know that Jimmy and me were against it from the start. Even tried to warn that idiot but you must have a pretty clear idea by now how stubborn Johnny can be.”

Daniel nods in agreement. “Well, Kreese’s gone for good now, so everything turned all right in the end.”

“Yeah. Thank God,” Bobby says.

They fall into an uncomfortable silence again until a martini appears in front of Daniel. Ice, ice cold. Daniel scoffs. If Johnny thinks this feeble peace offering is going to get him out of the doghouse, he has another thing coming.

The three of them soon start talking between themselves, Johnny basically rehashes to his friends what Daniel has already told them and then the conversation drifts to Bobby’s flock and Jimmy’s family and other subjects that Daniel has no idea about so the most he can offer is an appreciative hmm and at some point, he just can’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me for a moment. I have to go to the restroom.” He murmurs and leaves the table without waiting for a reply.

When he’s inside the dirty bathroom, he grips the edge of the sink tightly to stop his hands from shaking. Spending time in public bathrooms, agonizing over Johnny Lawrence is becoming his thing. Daniel stares at himself in the stained mirror for a long moment and proceeds to furiously wash his hands. Not even a second later he hears the door opening.

He knows who has just entered without even raising his eyes.

“Johnny, I swear to God, don’t even look at me right now.”

“I’m sorry, alright?”

His quick apology enrages Daniel even further. He jerks his head towards that—that infuriating man-child in front of him, that Daniel chooses to share his bed with every night and lets out all of his frustrations.

“You’re sorry? About what? Cause you obviously want me to be your dirty little secret? Or that you didn't even tell them about the joint dojo. Or that you didn’t even have the _decency_ to tell them I was coming here tonight.” He’s practically shouting by now but he doesn’t give a fuck. Let the whole bar know what a lousy kind of ‘boyfriend’, Johnny Lawrence is.

“Hey, I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret. Why would you say that? Didn’t I tell the students about us? Didn’t I tell _Robby_?”

“No, you didn’t! We were so obvious, they all figured it out by themselves. You just didn’t deny anything.”

Daniel is pacing around the room now, shaking his arms and he’s pretty sure even his old Jersey accent is creeping back in.

“I can’t believe you've been such a huge _pussy_ about it when I had to sit through a shitfest with my ma, telling her about us when that woman had to watch her only son getting maimed by his current, _unfortunate_ choice of a partner!”

Johnny winces so hard at his words that Daniel immediately feels bad about them. Guilt tripping Johnny over their shared history is the last thing he wants to do, really. He just can’t help it sometimes when Johnny pushes him to his limits. He brings a hand over his eyes and rubs them slowly. He breathes hard, trying to compose himself. After a moment he gestures to Johnny to come closer.

Johnny moves quickly to his side as if he’s afraid Daniel’s going to change his mind and wraps his arms around him. And despite his best efforts to stay mad at him, Daniel leans into his touch, hiding his face in Johnny’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “That was cruel.”

“I’m sorry too, Daniel,” Johnny says again, resting his chin on top of Daniel’s fluffy hair. “It’s just-it’s not easy for me.”

“Well, you should have just talked to me about it. You _lied_ to me, Johnny. Repeatedly. What did you think was going to happen?”

“Pretty much what is happening now. You’d find out eventually so I wasn’t going to keep lying to you for long. And that you’d get mad at me. But then we’d deal with it together.”

“If you wanted that, you could have just asked me in the first place. Christ, Johnny we’ve talked about this!”

“You know I’m not good at this asking for help crap. But I’m trying.”

Daniel lets out a small sigh. This in not the time nor the place to solve their countless issues.

“Whatever. Let’s just go back out there. They’re bound to get suspicious if we stay any longer here.”

Johnny pushes him back just an inch and stares at him.

“Yeah, but you don’t understand. I want them to know about us. I swear, Daniel. I don’t want you to be my secret. That’s not what this is.”

“Then what is it?”

Johnny shrugs. “I’m not good with talking and shit, either.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

Johnny doesn’t answer him, he just kisses him and rubs the back of his neck the way he knows Daniel likes it and whispers in his mouth. “You tell them.”

Daniel shoves him away and tries to pull off the most indignant look he can muster.

It doesn’t deter Johnny though. He embraces him again and tries to stick his tongue back into Daniel’s mouth.

“Come on. I’m so gonna make it up to you. You don’t even know; I’ll rock your world all over again.” Johnny says, resting his big hands on Daniel’s ass and pulling him closer to his body.

“Ha. Try rocking it a first time.” Daniel spits out but he's getting a little flustered at all the friction.

“That’s not what you were screaming in the shower earlier.” Johnny teases him but then his expression softens. “Please, Daniel.” 

Daniel shakes his head, mostly angry with himself now at how whipped he actually is. “You are gonna be making it up to me for months.”

“Yes. Yes.”

“And not just sex stuff. You are doing the house chores till further notice.”

“Yes, anything you want. I’m truly sorry.”

Daniel huffs and drags him down for another kiss. Damn, he can’t stay mad at this moronic idiot to save his life.

They leave the restroom together and walk back to the table side by side. Since they are about to make the big announcement there’s no use in pretending anymore.

The old Cobras must have felt that they were excluding him from their conversations so as soon as Daniel sits back on his spot, Jimmy turns his attention to him.

“You have children, right Daniel?”

“Yes, Sam-Samantha and Anthony.”

“Oh man, that’s so lovely.” Jimmy says with a sweet smile on his face.

“Jimmy here is our family man.” Bobby explains. “How long you’ve been with Jenny now, Jimmy? Over thirty years?”

“Well, we got together right after high school so that makes it thirty-two, actually.”

“What about you, Daniel? How long you’ve been together with—Amanda, right?”

Daniel nods. Johnny smiles at him as if to encourage him and Daniel resists rolling his eyes.

“We were together for eighteen years but now we are in the middle of getting a divorce.”

Jimmy’s smile drops. “Oh. I’m so sorry, Daniel.”

“No, it’s okay. Totally amicable stuff. It has been a long time coming.”

Daniel brings his glass to his lips and downs his martini. “I’m already seeing someone else, actually.”

Jimmy looks at him, amazed. “Wow. That was fast.”

“Yeah. And get that, we are practically living together.”

“Where did you meet her?” Bobby asks him.

“I’ve known _him_ for a really long time. We are currently—business associates.”

There’s a moment of silence where Daniel can feel the guys trying to process this new information. Johnny has been staring at him the whole time with an amused look on his face.

“Well, good for you Daniel.” Bobby says after a while. “Settling down with a nice guy.”

Daniel snorts. “Oh, he’s not nice. He’s a major asshole. He always finds a way to fuck up our business plans, he’s basically stuck in a different era, and he never, _ever_ puts up the toilet seat when he’s pissing.”

Johnny groans, narrowing his eyes at him and Bobby and Jimmy share a nervous look.

“Ha. Sounds like a catch.” Bobby says, faking a laugh.

Daniel lets out an exasperated breath. “I’m going to have to spell it out, aren’t I? It’s that guy over there,” he says pointing to Johnny.

Okay, so maybe he’s a little grateful right now that Johnny didn't tell his friends they’ve been banging. Their expressions alone could provide laughing material for a long time.

When their initial shock has worn off, Bobby turns to Johnny.

“Is he-is he serious?”

Johnny looks between his two best friends. “Yeah, man. Been meaning to tell you, just didn’t get around to it.”

Bobby's mouth drops open. And then he raises his arms above his head. “Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable!” Are priests supposed to swear that much?

“All the insanity in our lives cause you two couldn’t have fucked it out sooner?” He points an accusatory finger at them.

“Hey! Just wait a minute—” Daniel begins to protest but then they all hear a loud sniffle and they turn their heads towards the source of it.

Jimmy is sitting there, with his elbows resting on top of the table, his head in his hands and his face streaked with tears.

“Are you crying?” Daniel asks Jimmy and before he has a chance to answer he turns to the others. “Is he seriously crying?”

“Hey, don’t judge.” Johnny scolds him. “He is sentimental.”

“It's just so romantic.” Jimmy manages after a while. “Like something out of a movie. Oh, imagine if they get married! Bobby you could do the ceremony!”

“Ha. You think I’d agree to marry these idiots?”

“We don’t need your ceremonious bullshit, Bobby.” Johnny tells him with a frown. “We’ll get someone from the internet to marry us.”

“You just try and get married by someone else and I swear to God, Johnny--”

“Quiet!”

They all fall silent and Johnny is looking at him like he wants to devour him or something and Daniel secretly preens. “Wow! You really pulled that off, LaRusso.”

Daniel ignores him. “We are getting ahead of ourselves. No one is getting married anytime soon.”

“Aah really?”

“Shut up, Johnny. And I know this whole thing sounds so crazy, but it is what it is. And it wasn’t our weird sexual tension that dislocated my knee, Bobby, so stop with the holier than thou attitude.

Johnny shakes his head at him in disapproval. “Harsh, LaRusso. Not cool.”

“No. You’re right, Daniel.” Bobby says after a moment. “I guess we should just be happy that you found each other after all those years.” And then an evil smirk appears on his face.

“So, that means we will never get the ’84 rematch?”

Johnny scoffs. “Hey, just because I love him now, doesn’t mean I can’t still kick his ass.”

Okay. Hold on a minute. Just because _what_?

Daniel tries to catch Johnny’s gaze but the man keeps his eyes glued on Bobby’s face.

“That’s funny. I remember it was me doing most of the kicking.”

That catches Johnny's attention and he meets Daniel’s eyes at last, and the look that gives him is so soft and truthful that Daniel wishes they were alone right now. Free to explore this whole new level of affection between them.

“For fuck’s sake Jimmy, will you stop crying?” Bobby’s voice pulls them out of their reverie.

“Shut up, man. You know I can’t help it.” Jimmy says and sniffs.

Johnny reaches across the table to pat Jimmy’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to that mean priest, Jimmy. He’s just bitter that your hair is nicer than his. Or you know, still there.”

Bobby rolls his eyes but smiles at them and Daniel, not for the first time, wishes he had friends like that.

When the night is finally over, Bobby exchanges phone numbers with him and Jimmy hugs him so tightly, Daniel is sure he’s going to feel it in his ribs tomorrow.

The old Cobras go to their respective cars and as soon as they are out of sight, Johnny pulls him in a warm hug, right there in the middle of the mostly empty parking lot.

“That went well.” Johnny says.

“Yes, but don’t you think for a minute that you are getting out of our deal.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” Johnny teases him but his eyes search Daniel’s face for something.

Daniels sighs deeply. “Jesus, Johnny. That little stunt you pulled back there definitely doesn’t count.”

“Buuut?”

“But yeah. Whatever. I give up. I love you too.”

Johnny’s whole face lights up and he leans in for a kiss.

When they part for breath he rests his forehead against Daniel’s.

“Thanks for the help, LaRusso.”

“I’m just glad that’s over and done with.”

Johnny pulls away from him and frowns. “What are you talking about? We still have to visit Dutch in Lompoc.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat here's my [tumblr](https://idontknowkaratebutiknowcrazy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
